freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Corredor
:Você está procurando pelo Salão Principal do segundo jogo? Principal = O é um local em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. É aqui onde Plushtrap fica. Após o jogador completar uma noite, ele será levado para esta sala, onde jogará o minigame "Fun with Plushtrap", que lhe dá a oportunidade de avançar 2 horas na próxima noite. Em Five Nights at Freddy's 4:Edição de Halloween, Plushtrap será substituído por Nightmare Balloon Boy e o nome do minigame passará a ser chamado de "Fun with Balloon Boy". Aparência O Corredor é um longo espaço que possui quatro entradas, duas de cada lado. O chão é da cor azul escuro, o qual possui um "X" no final do corredor, em frente ao jogador. Há também uma enorme janela que mostra árvores situadas fora da Casa, e abaixo dela, há uma longa cadeira branca, que é onde Plushtrap começa seu jogo. Curiosidades *Este é o primeiro local da série que mostra parte do ambiente de fora. **A única vez em que uma janela foi mostrada, sem contar o quarto jogo, foi no minigame Mangle's Quest em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Este é o único local em Five Nights at Freddy's 4 onde apenas um personagem pode ser visto. **Consequentemente, esta é a única localização onde Nightmare Fredbear e Nightmare não podem ser vistos. **Na série, este é o quinto local onde apenas um animatrônico aparece (excluindo as Câmeras dos Dutos). *Este é o único lugar da série em que o jogador pode permanecer, não sendo o ambiente principal do jogo. *Em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, na Sala Privada, se o jogador colocar o código "1983" (sem as aspas), ele poderá ver o Corredor. O mesmo acontece com a Cama e o Quarto. |-| Galeria = Jogatina 0.png|O Corredor com as luzes apagadas. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap voltando para sua cadeira. PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sentando em frente à cadeira. Ex.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita. Pr.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta direita mais próxima. PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sentando em cima do "X" marcado no chão. Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|A tela que aparece quando o jogador vence o minigame. Fnaf4 jumpscare plushtrap.gif|O jumpscare de Plushtrap. Sitting Nightmare Balloon Boy.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy sentado na cadeira no fim do Corredor. Nightmare Balloon Boy standing.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy de pé em frente à cadeira no fim do Corredor. Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy se sentando em frente à cadeira no fim do Corredor. Output_J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima. Output_PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy voltando para sua cadeira. Output_gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita. Output_SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy visto se afastando para a porta da estrema esquerda. Output_gcgFam.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy visto se afastando para a porta direita mais próxima. Nightmare bb on x.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy sentado no "X" marcado no chão. Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare Balloon Boy se sentando no "X" marcado no chão. Nightmare Balloon Boy Scare.gif|O jumpscare de Nightmare Balloon Boy. Variados Teaser7normal.jpg|A imagem teaser de Plushtrap, sendo este o último antes do lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Teaser7.jpg|Último teaser clareado, revelando as quatro portas do Corredor. HallwaySeenFromPrivateRoom.png|Uma imagem do corredor aparecendo em uma TV na Private Room, em FNaF Sister Location. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (FNaF4)